chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Talik of Blackbriar
Talik (TAL-ik) of Blackbriar is a young Journeyman Blacksmith who serves the House of Alba in the town of Thornhaven of the North Marches. History Talik is a Dwarf Blooded blacksmith that lives in the town of Thornhaven. He is friends with his cousin, the Novice wizard, Kyson. Talik is apprenticed to Thendrick Firebeard. Talik is a commoner, born to a barmaid mother who fell in love with a half-dwarf while she was working in the city of Kingsport. His father said that he wsa called back to the Shield Lands - the home of the dwarves - and left. It's possible that he left before he knew that she was pregnant but that's not certain. She tried to remain in the city and have the child but a few years after he was born, the tavern she lived and worked at was burned to the ground after an attack on one of the patrons. She decided to flea the city and go north to her sister in Oakhurst for safety. Talik was between 4 and 5 then and remembered the voyage by barge and meeting his mother's sister's family. He also remembers a week in that first summer when his mother had to take a trip up to the village of Blackbriar to visit the graves of their parents. During the week, his aunt delivered her child prematurely. Talik and his cousins were sent to stay with a neighbor as soon as the contractions started to get them out of the way. They returned the next day for a small visit but the baby wasn't doing well so they were sent back. Two days later, when Talik's mother returned from her trip, Talik noticed that the baby was healthier and had grown a full crop of brown hair where none had existed when he saw it the first time. When he was old enough, he was apprenticed to a blacksmith in the town - a man by the name of Thendrick Firebeard. The arrangement was made by Jatham, his uncle, as his father wasn't around. While apprenticed, he lived at home but once he passed his journeyman test he would move in with whatever Master would take him. The night before his journeyman test, when he was in his late teens, he discovered that his cousin, Kyson, was going to accompany Padryn, the youngest son of the Baron, into the forest to seek out the help of the Halflings who lived there. Padryn's mother, the Baroness, and his sister were deathly ill with fever and nothing known to the healers in the town could stop it. Unwilling to let his rather bookish cousin go into the woods without some kind of protection, Talik went with them - knowing full well that his absence from the test the next day would be considered a failure by the guild and he would have to wait another year to re-test if they would even let him. Upon his return and the sucessfull healing of the Baroness, the Baron personally requested that the Guild give Talik a re-test since his absence was in service to the barony. They agreed and Talik passed but the whole situation sat poorly with him. Padryn, the youngest son of the Baron, went on a "quest" into the forest and upon his return he was given praise and the Baron's favor. Talik goes on the same quest and is given an extension on his test and a reminder that he should "know his place". His cousin, Kyson, was given more access tot he thing that he wants most - knowledge. Doors were basically opened for Kyson. They were never closed for Padryn, but with Talik - he was shown the door and just how closed it should be for him. Personality He doesnt' resent Kyson or his chance at more education but the two don't always agree on things. Kyson thinks and Talik feels. Everyone tells Talik that he should be content to become a smith, honor his father's people, pass his guild's tests and open a shop so that he can support a family. But that's not what he wants. It's never been what he's wanted. Talik has an issue with Padryn not because of who he is (he will occasionally find him rather friendly) but because of what he is. He represents the system that tells him and others like him to stay in their place, follow the path that they've written for him and obey. Friendships Because Kyson's brothers are much older than him, Talik is more of a brother to him than a cousin. The two boys are only four-five years apart rather than the nine-ten years of his other brothers. Insights *Talik remembers something odd about the cirumstances around Kyson's birth. When he first saw the baby the morning after he was borned, he was a normal, bald baby. Two days later when he and his other cousins were let to come back to his aunt's house, the baby had a head of brown hair. Whenever he asked or made comment about it, his mother and aunt would just tell him that he knew nothing of babies and to stop talking about it. Appendix Appearances: * Kyson at Priory * Season of the Witch * Slow Boat to Highward * Kyson at Conclave Category:Character/Blacksmith Category:Character/Thornhaven Category:Bloodline/Dwarf Category:Character/Blackbriar Category:Fighter Category:Character Category:Male Category:North Marches